Cleaners
The Cleaners (also known as the White Hazmats, Cleaner Freaks, Crazy Cleaner Peoples, and simply Hazmats) are the new janitorial staff of A Nigma High following the inauguration of Principal General Barrage. The Cleaners are revealed to be robots in School Hard and can be considered to be tertiary antagonists in the series. Their human counterparts are the Green Hazmats. Throughout most of Seasons 1 and 2 they work for Barrage, but later in season 2 a chip implanted in the Cleaners, which causes them to fall under the control of Victoria and Lynch Webber. Personality Despite being robots, they do seem to have some intelligence and enjoy working for Barrage. White Cleaners seem to enjoy goofing off while they should be doing their work, and they are capable of joy in doing their job. They seem to have a certain theatrical side, especially with fireworks and explosions. One has even shown to have felt disappointment when Barrage chose 3 other Cleaners to help him, yet brushed him off. History The Cleaners, as implied by their name, are the new janitorial staff at A. Nigma High. More importantly, they act like the secret police for Barrage, obeying his orders dutifully and without mercy, to the point where Barrage has a remote to call the Cleaners to his position on a moment's notice. Early in the series they are constantly dressed in their gear and speak an indistinguishable language, both of which strongly implies they are not even human. (Though some believed that their suits were simply a uniform which made it difficult to understand them) In the episode Double Date it is revealed that at least some of the Green Cleaners are humans; however, in School Hard, all of Barrage's white cleaners are shown to be robots. They seem to be an extension of Mann, Wurst and Finnwich. Their responsibilities seem to extend beyond simple cleaning, during football try-outs Barrage had them removing those that failed from the field with an oversized super vacuum. They have been seen being able to reattach a side mirror to a car. Three of them were used to set up special effects for the school play, with a fourth one looking rather sad that it did not get called. They also seem to have contracts outside the school as made evident by their presence at Brandy's apartment building, though they simply may have been chasing after The Red Tazelwurm which was loose in the building at the time. They also work in the laboratory under the school, the centre of the Prank conspiracy, as such it can be assumed that they are involved in The Prank conspiracy to some degree. On a few occasions, they have used exaggerated equipment in the use of their duties, such as oversize super vacuums, super-soakers loaded with disinfectant and as of the second season crystallizing ray guns. They have also been shown using normal cleaning equipment such as feather dusters and glass cleaner. , one of the Human Cleaners]] On one occasion they have used electric collars. The collars presumably would have been used on the Red Tazelwurm but the cleaners seemed perfectly intent on using them on Lee Ping, Tina Kwee and Lynch Webber. Schematics of these cleaners were found underneath the school on Dr. Alfred Ping's (Lee's father's) desk, suggesting that he created them, or at least that he created their suits ("The Tag Along''"). Gallery Jnr22.png Sod16.png Fnb12.png Cleaners 1.jpg No.jpg Jfjksfhhg.jpg Jjjhfj.jpg Gool.jpg Jfjkfhgh.jpg Gool1.jpg 40.jpg 6.jpg 4.jpg 2.jpg 7.jpg Cleaners 6.jpg DSCN0273.jpg Cleaners 4.jpg 163.jpg Ccccccccc.jpg Gfbbhfghgyffff.jpg Hffddhjdhjs.jpg 45454412154654 025.JPG 45454412154654 015.JPG Devin2 009.JPG Dedvvccx 022.JPG Dedvvccx 021.JPG Dedvvccx 020.JPG Dedvvccx 019.JPG Dedvvccx 033.JPG Dedvvccx 032.JPG Dedvvccx 031.JPG Dedvvccx 030.JPG Dedvvccx 029.JPG Dedvvccx 028.JPG Dedvvccx 027.JPG Devin2445241 002.JPG Devin2445241 001.JPG Dedvvccx 034.JPG Devin2445241 010.JPG Devin2445241 009.JPG Devin2445241 008.JPG Devin2445241 007.JPG Devin2445241 006.JPG Devin2445241 005.JPG Devin2445241 004.JPG Devin2445241 003.JPG Devin2445241 041.JPG Devin2445241 034.JPG Devin2445241 044.JPG Devin2445241 051.JPG headless jonesi.png|Lee decapitates a hazmat hazbots.png|They are freed from their crystal prison Blaster! Star War ripped off!.png|Wendell freed them Waterproof.png|Coming out of pool Tina bobbina.png|The point of view of a cleaner Dhdjh 001.JPG The Hazmats with disinfecting guns.JPG 19 Cleaners installing Camaras.JPG 22222.JPG Trivia *The Cleaners seem to emit electromagnetic pulses. This is shown throughout the series, primarily to disrupt the communication between Lee and Biffy. *For unknown reasons, during the fifth episode, a group of Cleaners helped a security guard at Brandy's building chase down Holger. The reason why is unclear, but it could be that they were there watching Brandy's mom, who is revealed to have connections to the Council. *In the unaired pilot, the Cleaners had on Yellow suits with Blue stripes, and their uniforms looked more suited for bio-hazardous disposal. *It is a recurring gag that Lee asks Camillio to distract the Cleaners by having them chase him for extremely long distances. Category:School Faculty Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Prank Category:Antagonists Category:A Nigma High Category:Detentionaire Category:Robots